


Shiro's scars

by Bellkat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Scars, Tears, but not in a shipping way, im crying too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellkat/pseuds/Bellkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Only one person has ever seen the full extent of Shiro’s scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiro's scars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first "proper" fanfic (although it's just a drabble) unless you count shitty fanfic I wrote in middle school with my friend which I hope never sees the light of day. Naturally, because I love pain, I had to make it an angsty one.  
> 

The paladin leader walked down one of the castles many corridors, exhausted. All he wanted to do was clean up and rest. Shiro hated being face to face with Sendak; that face often brought up painful memories. He let out a sigh as he pulled off his uniform and swapped it out for a pair of sweatpants.

The team had just returned from a fight with Sendak. They’d been lead to believe that the Galra were transporting prisoners. It was supposed to be a simple rescue mission, Lance, Hunk, and Keith were to distract, whilst Pidge and Shiro snuck in undetected. It turned out that the source of their information was Sendak himself. There were no prisoners to rescue. The squad won anyways, but there was far more blood shed than anticipated. And Shiro was covered in it. 

He began to scrub away at his once monochromatic uniform when he heard a voice through the open door behind him.

“Hey, Shiro,” Coran’s voice called out from the hallway, “I know there weren’t any prisoners on that ship, but did you and Pidge manage to scavenge some information in their place before you blew that thing out of-” His sentence was cut short as he turned the corner and saw Shiro.

“Oh, yeah, Pidge managed to hack one of their computers and download some data. I don’t know what of, but there might be something useful there.” Shiro replied. He turned to face Coran only to notice that the space advisor had been staring at Shiro’s skin, or, more specifically, his scars.

There were dozens of them. Some long, some deep, a few of them seemed to not have healed all the way. And the scars that did didn’t seem to have healed properly. The worst were the ones where Shiro’s robotic arm connected with his flesh. There were burns mixed in with those scars, it almost looked as if the metal was trying to devour the flesh.

“Coran?” Shiro said.

“Oh, yes,” Coran said, shaking his head as he redirected his gaze to Shiro’s face. “You’re right, that information should prove useful; I’ll go see what the little tech fanatic managed to steal.” He gave Shiro one of his big smiles and turned to leave, but not before stealing one last glance at the scars that covered Shiro’s body.

“Don’t worry about these things,” Shiro reassured him. “They don’t hurt anymore. But if you’re going to check up on Pidge, can you see how they’re feeling? That was a pretty intense fight, I want to make sure that they’re doing okay after it.”

“Right,” Coran said, as he looked back from where he stood in the door frame.

There was a beat.

“And, one more thing,” Shiro said. “Don’t tell the others about my scars, I don’t need them worrying about me.”

Coran froze for a moment, and the two stood there in silence. Until finally, Coran spoke, “Y’know, you’re awfully good at being the strong one, and taking on the burdens for your team. But how about, just for a little while, you let someone else be the adult for a change?”

Shiro was taken aback. Coran’s words reminded him that for the first time in a long time, Shiro was not alone. He didn’t have to be the adult; there were others that could help. He could feel all the pain and trauma from the past year and a half well up inside him. And, for the first time since he was sent into the ring on that god forsaken ship, Shiro began to cry. As he slid to the floor he let go of everything he’d been holding onto; his fears, his pain.

Coran said nothing. He didn’t have to. The wise advisor simply placed a comforting arm around Shiro.

Finally, between gasps, Shiro spoke, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I don't really know how to end things haha. I'm still trying to figure out how all of this works, but i hope you enjoyed it!  
> The full prompt: Only one person has ever seen the full extent of Shiro’s scars. Coran found Shiro once while he was in the washrooms trying to scrub blood out of his armor. Shiro was mortified and made Coran swear never to tell the other Paladins how bad the injuries were. Coran just sits with him on the floor for an hour or two in silence before telling him, “Y’know, you’re awfully good at being the strong one, and taking on the burdens for your team. But how about, just for a little while, you let someone else be the adult for a change?” It’s the first time Shiro let himself cry in a year and a half.  
> http://radioactivepeasant.tumblr.com/post/146455841121/slightly-less-happy-voltron-headcanons


End file.
